


Take Care

by anneryn7



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling in love without realizing it, Forward Hotch, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friends to more, Grief/Mourning, Idiots in Love, Insecure Penelope Garcia, Mourning Penelope Garcia, Quickies, Secret Relationship, Smut, Worried Hotch, secret romance, secret tryst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: AU. Hotch/Garcia. "I'm not blind, Penelope. I'm not oblivious to how smart and radiant you are. If you need a distraction that won't demand more of yourself, than you're willing to give, then I'm offering. I could use a distraction myself and I haven't been able to get my mind off of you, since I've been back." He confessed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Be gentle. I've never attempted this pairing before, but it's one of my current favorites. I think this may be a two or three shot.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Song Suggestion/Inspiration: "Take Care" – Drake featuring Rihanna

Chapter One:

* * *

This case didn't look like it would wrap up anytime soon. We have no new leads and it's stressing everyone out. It's been taking its toll on everyone. Everyone needed to rest, but the rest of our cases were nonstop.

"Garcia, go get some sleep. No one else is here at the station." Hotch's voice filled my ears. I knew that was more-or-less true. There were a couple of officers here, but no one that was still working on the case, like I was.

"Sir, we don't have any leads. I can't just sleep." I told him.

"Then come have a drink with me. God knows I won't be able to sleep, either." He offered. I found myself nodding, before I realized what I was agreeing to.

"Okay, Boss-Man, lead the way."

* * *

We stopped at a liquor store on the way back to our hotel. There was so much going on with this case that Hotch asked me to come with them.

Sometimes, it's a relief to be with the rest of the team, especially when someone is after the team. It's so easy for something to go wrong. Hotch just got back from Witness Protection, but Jack is still in hiding. He couldn't handle another unsub threatening his family and getting away with it, so he came back and Emily stayed.

* * *

"Please, come in, Penelope." Hotch invited me into his hotel room. I followed him into his room. He shut and locked the door, before getting to work on pouring our drinks. I took off my heels and sank onto his bed. He walked over with a tumble full of wine for me.

"Thank you." I accepted the glass and drank half of it.

"You're working too hard." He observed, before sitting down next to me. I shrugged.

"We're all working too hard. I'm not the only one." I replied, before finishing my drink.

"Do you want something stronger?" Hotch asked me. I knew that he was talking about the scotch he had gotten for himself I bit my lips and hesitated.

"I shouldn't… Tomorrow morning will come soon enough." I declined. "But I will take the bottle of wine." I laughed.

"That can be arranged." Hotch gave me a shadow of a smile. He brought me the wine bottle.

"Thanks, Boss-Man. What would I do without our fearless leader?" I asked him. He smiled, as he finished his own drink.

"I'm far from fearless, Penelope." He corrected me. Logically, I know that's true, but Aaron rarely let his fear show. He was always so strong for everyone – his team was no exception.

"You put on a good front, sir." I told him.

"Penelope, please call me Aaron. We're both off the clock." He requested. I nodded, unsure of what else to say. "Thank you."

"Of course, Aaron," I breathed.

"What else is going on with you? You haven't been yourself." He pried.

"Nothing important," I said with a small shrug.

"I don't believe that." He countered. I sighed, before drinking a considerable amount of wine from the bottle he gave me. No, of course he doesn't. It doesn't help that I've never been a good liar.

"I'm worried about the team, sir… Aaron. The last time an unsub got this close… I'm terrified that will happen again. I split with my boyfriend. It's not a big deal – it's really not… I couldn't be an active part in that relationship. Something had to give and I wasn't that invested. I do miss the distraction he offered, though. Overall, I'm okay. I'm just worried." I explained, knowing that if I didn't, that he would get the information out of me, one way or another.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked me.

"It wasn't important – isn't important. There are more pressing issues at hand." I was honest with my answers.

"Whether you want to admit to yourself or not, you're hurting. I know that Derek leaving was hard on you and that our team hasn't really caught a break since."

"I know that Aaron, but it doesn't matter that I'm hurting, if everyone else is hurting, too. I'm not any more important than everyone else on the team." I argued.

"We can help you through it. We have to lean on each other, if we're going to make it out of this alive. You have to take care of yourself… Let us help. Let us take care of you." It wasn't a request. He didn't leave any room for argument.

"Okay," I gave in.

"We worry about you, too. You're just as much a part of this team as anyone else.  _ **I**_  worry about you." He admitted. My eyebrows rose in surprise. That's something that Hotch doesn't freely admit.

"I… Okay. I'm sorry." I didn't know why I was apologizing, exactly, but it felt like the situation demanded it. The last thing I ever wanted to do was worry the team and Aaron.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for you to find another distraction. You're a beautiful woman, Penelope." He kept going. Butterflied came to life in my stomach. Where is this going?

"Aaron, I –" I didn't get the chance to get much out, before I was interrupted.

"I'm not blind, Penelope. I'm not oblivious to how smart and radiant you are. If you need a distraction that won't demand more of yourself, than you're willing to give, then I'm offering. I could use a distraction myself and I haven't been able to get my mind off of you, since I've been back. I know that you've always been beautiful, but have you always been this breathtaking? How did I not notice, until recently? My God, you don't even know the things that you do to me." He confessed. I was floored. How do I respond to that?

"Yes, yes, I want you." I gasped, before I could overthink it or stop myself. He closed the distance between us and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I moaned against him and set the bottle of wine down. I was on my back, before I could blink. He was in charge and I wasn't complaining. He hiked up my dress and pressed two fingers inside of me with no warning. I swore against his lips. It felt good, but it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted  _ **him**_  –  _ **all**_  of  _ **him**_.

"Aaron, I don't want your fingers. I want you. We both need this, enough foreplay." I hissed, pulling my lips from his. He didn't need to be told twice. He undid his pants and pushed my underthings aside. " _ **Fuck**_ ," I cried out, as he thrust into me. His phone started to ring. He grimaced. We both knew that we were working with limited time. He gripped my hips and I moved a hand between us. My toes were already starting to curl. I just needed some help getting there. My phone started going off and Aaron was the one to curse this time.

"We're not leaving, until we're done. We'll have to make this quick." He growled. I bit my lip and nodded in agreement. My fingers were moving with lightning speed and Aaron's thrusts weren't far behind.

"I'm close, Aaron… So… Close…" I gasped. I'm so close I can taste it.

"Good. Come Penelope. Come now. I want to feel you." He commanded. I came with a scream and I felt him come with me. He pulled out of my head and I barely had time to enjoy the aftershocks. "We need to shower and then head out. I won't wet my hair, so it's not suspicious. We will be finishing this later."

"You bet your sweet ass we will, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

* * *

We caught the unsub and we back on our way to Quantico in no time. Hotch and I didn't get a time to discuss what happened between us. Even if we did find the time, I'm not sure what I would want to say. I don't regret it, but I'm not sure that he does. Hotch isn't one to act on impulse. He thinks through everything. I'm not sure if I could look the Boss Man in the eye, if he told me that he regretted what happened and no longer wanted me. My heart couldn't take it.

I have no delusions about what it was. We had sex. It was fast and satisfying. I didn't expect him to court me or profess his undying love for me, but it did mean  _something_  to me. I've cared about him for a long time. I love him, just like I love everyone else on my team. The crush that I've had on the man, since I met him, doesn't help matters.

"Garcia, would you mind stepping into my office for just a moment? I was very pleased with your work on this case. I want to discuss the possibility of you coming on more cases with us in the future." Hotch's voice pulled me from my thoughts. It started me, but I tried not to let it show, considering we were surrounded by profilers.

"Of course, sir." I agreed, following Hotch into his office. He closed the door behind us and looked at me, expectantly. I took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. He licked his lips and sat down next to me.

"Although, I had other reasons to ask you to join me in here, I did mean what I said out there. You're a crucial asset to our team and we couldn't do what we do as well, without you." He told me. His voice was sincere and I knew that he meant what he said.

"I… Are you serious, sir? That's not really my area of expertise. I sit behind a screen and I find the information you need. I'm no profiler." I politely disagreed.

"You're not that far off. You could learn. You have good instincts. Sometimes, having you there with us does give us an advantage. At least consider it, Penelope." His tone changed and his voice softening wasn't lost on me. I found myself nodding and agreeing to at least consider it. What was the harm of thinking it over? Yes, it was outside of my comfort zone, but that just meant that it would help me grow as a person.

"I will. I'll consider it, Aaron." I agreed. The corners of his mouth perked up and I saw a slight smile grace his lips.

"I don't regret what happened between us. I meant it, when I said that we would finish it." He admitted. My eyes flew to his and my breathing quickened. I felt his eyes looking me over and I knew that he was taking me in. "We aren't alone here and I don't want the team to get suspicious. I've already spoken to Jessica. She's going to keep Jack for the night. I have some paperwork to finish here, before I leave. But if it's alright with you, I would like to come see you, when I'm finished." He proposed. My jaw dropped, just a bit, before I could catch it.

"You're serious about this – about  _ **me**_  – aren't you?" I asked him, before I could stop myself. He leaned closer to me and took my hand into his.

"Of course, I am. We have a very difficult job… We both need human interaction and companionship. I would enjoy having that with you. From our last encounter, I would venture a guess that you would enjoy it, too." He replied. I nodded.

"I was feeling a bit unsure about it. I enjoyed it – I really did. I just… wasn't sure if you did or if it was just a whim." I admitted.

"Deciding to pursue you and go for the opportunity was a little spontaneous on my part, but it's something that I've been thinking about for a long time, Penelope. Make no mistake, if we weren't in my office right now, I would kiss you, before taking the time to explore your body. We didn't have the time for me to show you just how much I want you, before. I'll be happy to take care of you later, if you give me the okay." He promised. Fuck. His words went straight to my panties and I felt my nipples harden.

"Aaron," I breathed, lowly. "I'll go home and take a shower. I'm exhausted, so I might take a nap… There's an extra key underneath the flower pot by my front door. I won't put the chain on. Just come in, whenever you're done here. I'm going to try not to think about all of the things that we could be doing, in the meantime." I told him. His eyes darkened and I knew that he was as turned on, as I felt. He licked his lips, but stayed where he was. "I'll see you later, Aaron." I excused myself, before leaving the room.

* * *

It didn't take me long to get home from work. I showered and took my time shaving. I exfoliated and scrubbed the makeup and stress from my face. I want to look nice for Aaron, but he knows what I look like. He doesn't seem like the type who'd care if I was dolled up or wearing makeup. If he really wants me, he'll still want me with a bare face.

I pulled on an oversized pink sweater that hangs off of my shoulder and a clean pair of soft boy-shorts, before setting into bed. I took off my glasses and closed my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes, as a felt something stroking my face. My eyes landed on Aaron's face. I gave him a lazy smile. He gave me a small one in return, before leaning in to kiss me. My breath caught in my throat, as I kissed him back.

"I'm sorry that I took so long." He apologized, as he broke the kiss. I shook my head.

"Don't apologize." I breathed. His eyes raked over me and I suddenly felt very naked. I had fallen asleep without a blanket over me and my sweater didn't cover much.

"You look beautiful, Penelope." He said, instead. I fought the blush that I felt gracing my cheeks. I let my gaze drop and I realized that Hotch had taken off his dress shirt and tie from earlier. He was in an undershirt that hugged him in just the right way.

"You should dress like this more often." I told him, saying the first thing that came to my mind. He chuckled and ran his hands up my legs, before settling them on my thighs.

"That can be arranged." He agreed. I gave him a little smirk, as he lowered himself on top of me. He nuzzled my neck and began a trail of kisses from my neck down my body. I groaned as he brought his face to my heat. I could feel his hot breath on me. It felt better than anything I'd felt in months. The suspense was killing me, but I knew that Aaron liked to be in charge, so I didn't try to rush it. He hooked his fingers inside of my panties, before pulling them down my legs and discarding them on the floor. "I regret not having time to do this last time. I want to worship you, Penelope. Will you let me?" He asked me. I nodded, hurriedly.

"Yes, Aaron. Anything." I gasped. I don't understand how he brings out this side of me. He touched his mouth to my lower lips and I cursed softly, under my breath. I couldn't think of anything else, other than how good he was making me feel. My body was alight and he was setting me on fire. I tried to still my hips and reign it in, but he was making it difficult. He slipped two fingers inside of me and touched me in just the right way. I knew that I wouldn't last any longer. He sent me hurdling to my release. I came with a scream, as my back arched off of the bed.

"I regret not having time to do that before." He apologized. I nodded, not trusting my tongue just yet. Everything felt like jelly and I wasn't sure that I would be able to move.

"Don't you dare apologize to me, after doing  _ **that**_. I don't think I can move." I breathed. Aaron chuckled and moved beside me. I just looked at him and drank him in. He's so perfect. Everything about this is surreal. I'm afraid that I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream.

"What if I do all the moving for us?" He asked, lowly. My mouth fell open and I gaped at him. I don't even know how to reply to that right now. All I can think about is how much I want him.

"Yes," I told him, because damn, I want him. He stood up and stripped out of his clothes. I was mesmerized by the sight. "How have you been hiding that under all of your suits and I've never known about that before? You're a god." I gushed, before I could censor myself. He smirked at me, before settling in between my legs. He moved his mouth to mine and kissed me with blistering ferocity. I moaned against him and was ready to go again. I wanted him and I doubted that I would ever stop wanting him. Aaron Hotchner is ruining me for other men. He slid inside of me and my breath hitched. I let out a groan as I got used to the fullness. Goddess above, I was done for. My body wasn't used to the things he's doing to me.

"Penelope," Aaron breathed, as he broke our kiss. My nails dug into his back and he settled a hand on my hip and drew my leg up higher. I shuddered at the new angle. He was going so much deeper now.

I knew that we had nowhere to be, but there was part of me that worried that we were running on borrowed time. Nothing good like this never lasts for me. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"If you're distracted, I'm not doing a good enough job." Aaron said, jarring me from my thoughts. My eyes widened, as I looked up at him. His thumb brushed over my clit and I cried out. I don't know how my thoughts were able to stray from him, but they're definitely not going to now.

"Sorry," I whispered, unable to say much else, because of the overload of sensation. I couldn't tell who was doing what or how we were moving, just that we were. Slowly, I felt the tingling building in my stomach. I knew that I was getting close. By the look on Aaron's face, I can tell that he is, too. "Aaron," I moaned, as I came, clutching his back. He kept moving, until he finished with a grunt. We panted, as we lay next to each other.

"Where is your mind at?" He asked me. I blushed and refused to look at him.

"I'm my own worst enemy. I get in my own head too often…" I said, evading his question.

"Penelope," he pressed.

"I just – it just feels like we're running on borrowed time. I'm sure it's just me worrying for nothing. It's just a feeling that I can't shake. I'm fine, Aaron, really." I explained, hesitantly, as looked up at him. His face was impassive.

"Even if the others somehow found out, we would figure something out. Until then, let stay discreet." He proposed. I nodded, knowing that he was right. "We have all night, Penelope. You should know that we're just getting started." He warned with a devious smile. I bit my lip and tried to ignore the wave of heat that washed over me.

"I pray to the gods that we don't have a case in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

* * *

I walked into work a bit slower than normal, taking my time. I was sore, but not unpleasantly so. I could barely reminisce about last night's activities with Hotch, because I had forgotten what today was. It was the anniversary of my parents' death. I know that it has been years, but it doesn't make the day any easier.

I normally request the day off, but we've all been so busy at the BAU, that it slipped my mind. At this point, I'm just trying to keep my emotions under control and any potential breakdowns on lock. That's the last thing that any of us need. My nerves feel like they're beyond fried and I just want to sink into a hot bath and cry.

I took a deep breath to compose myself and will my tears back down. I just have to make it through today and I'll be alright. I knew that it was a lie, but it's what I needed to tell myself. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to make it. Their anniversary always drags up old, unhealed wounds. I miss them so much, it hurts.

"Hey baby girl," Morgan greeted me. I looked up at him with a forced smile.

"Morning, hot stuff," I replied in an even voice. I knew that I needed to work on my tone. I work with profilers and I really don't want to spend today explaining what's wrong. I just wanted to make it to my tech fortress in peace.

"You okay, mama?" He pried. I nodded and relaxed my face.

"Yeah, I just haven't been sleeping. I think it's weighing on me. After some caffeine, I'll be right as reign. Never fear, your tech goddess is still here." I lied with a laugh. I left, before he could pry anymore. I just needed to keep walking. I used tunnel vision to tune everything else out. I let out a sigh of relief. So far, we don't have any new cases. Maybe I'll be able to leave early.

I set down my things and set to work. I tried to bury myself in everything I could, so I couldn't think about anything else.

* * *

A knock on my door jarred me from my work. I jumped and looked over to see Emily. I sighed and wished that she would make it quick, so I could finish what I was doing. I'm better, when I'm busy. If I'm stuck here, I may as well be productive.

"Hey, are you alright? Derek said you were acting a little off this morning." She inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just exhausted. After some sleep, I'll be good as new." I told her. It wasn't completely untrue. I was wiped. I wanted to be in a dark room and drown in my thoughts. I didn't want to lose it in front of everyone. I didn't need an audience for that.

"Are you sure that's everything? I know it can be a hard time of year for you…" She hinted. I sighed, again. Of course, Emily knew. She's always so damn observant.

"I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want everyone else knowing. I don't want to answer a million questions. And I definitely don't want everyone asking me, if I'm okay. I just want to do my work and go home." I answered, truthfully.

"Understood. I'll be around if you need me." She said, with an empathetic look on her face. I nodded and turned my attention back on my computer.

* * *

I was almost there. I'd made it through most of the day and I felt confident that I was going to end strong. I just had thirty more minutes to get through.

You can do this, Garcy.

"Garcia, do you have a minute?" Aaron asked me, stepping inside my office. He closed the door behind him and I cursed under my breath.

"Of course, boss man," I replied, not wanting to be rude.

"Something's wrong." He said, instead of asking. I didn't say anything. I couldn't lie to him. I never could. "Emily was looking at your file earlier, when I remembered. Why didn't you take the day off?" He asked, instead.

"I forgot, with everything else going on." I sighed. This was exactly what I was hoping to avoid.

"Go home. Or don't, but staying here must be so hard on you." He suggested. My shoulders sagged and I tried not to lose it.

"I don't want to be alone." I whispered. I mentally berated myself, for how weak and pathetic I sounded. It was true, though. I didn't realize until now, that I really didn't want to be alone.

"Go home and shower. Pack a bag and come stay with me and Jack for the night. It's pizza night. We'll watch a movie early and he'll pass out. He'll be thrilled to get some quality time with his Aunt Pen." Aaron told me. He didn't ask me. He didn't give me the option. He knew that given the choice, I would decline, because I don't want to impose. He knows me too well.

"Aaron…" I breathed. He came closer and sat down next to me. I could tell that he was struggling to keep a respectable distance, in case anyone walked in on us.

"You're not imposing. Don't overthink it. Come over and be with us. You wouldn't be alone. We care about you. Let me take care of you. That's what started all of this, isn't it?" He reminded me. I shook my head.

"This is different. It's not just… physical." I argued.

"I never claimed to only want something physical with you, Penelope. You're beautiful, yes, but you have to understand by now…" his voice trailed off. I looked up at him and my heart ached. He's perfect in so many ways. I can't help but feel that I don't deserve him. "Don't you know how much I care about you?" He finished. I didn't say anything, but he was right. I knew that he did. He cares for all of us on the team. We're a second family. "If not being alone will help you tonight, then please stay with us, so you won't be."

"Okay," I whispered, not trusting my voice.

"Pack your things and head home. Text me, when you head over. I'll have Rossi finish things here. After the day is finished, tomorrow will be a little easier. It always is." He reminded me. I nodded, in agreement. He was right. He normally is.

"Thank you, Aaron." My voice cracked and wiped a few stray tears away with my hand. He helped me up and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed a soft kiss on my temple and I let him hold me.

"Pen, are you sure you don't want to talk?" Emily asked, opening my door. I jumped and pulled away from Aaron. It was too late. I knew that she saw our embrace. I wiped more tears away and looked at Aaron. He didn't look ashamed or apologetic. Emily looked at us, like something finally clicked for her. "That actually makes a lot of sense. Good for you. Don't worry, I'll keep this to myself. Are you heading out?" She asked me. I nodded. "Good, come on. I'll walk you. Tomorrow night, I'll come over with wine and we'll have a girls' night." She decided, like she already knew that I wouldn't be alone tonight.

"Have I told you how much I love you, lately, Emily?" I asked her, as I grabbed my belongings. She just smiled and hugged me.

"I promise you that it's mutual." She grinned.

"I'll see you shortly." Aaron said from behind us. I nodded, again. Maybe things aren't so bad, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

* * *

I laid quietly and watched Aaron sleep. I felt out of sorts. Everything that was going on was throwing me out of my element.

When things started with Hotch in that hotel room, I never imagined that I would end up here. Being here, in Aaron's bed, after spending the evening with him and Jack… things just felt so real. We didn't have a label, but neither of us do anything by halves.

When he told me that what he wanted from me wasn't just physical, I didn't know how or what to feel. I feel so relieved, but confused. I had this gnawing feeling that despite not really being together, that things weren't casual… At least, they wouldn't stay casual for long. I don't know how to not get feelings.

This is the last thing I should try to be figuring out now. I'm a mess. My emotions are show. I can't remember the last time I felt this mentally drained.

I sighed, knowing that I was too deep in my own head. I need to sleep. Things will look better in the morning. They always do.

* * *

"Aunt Penelope, can I sleep with you?" A soft voice pulled me from my slumber. I opened my eyes to see Jack standing in front of me. I was suddenly grateful that Aaron and I both slept clothed last night.

"Of course you can, Jackers." I told him with a smile.

"Daddy left to get stuff to make breakfast, but I'm still sleepy." He explained.

"Then let's nap until your dad gets back." I suggested, as I helped him climb into bed. I tucked him under the covers and he snuggled into my side.

* * *

"You know, this is something that I could get used to seeing." Hotch mused. I stifled a yawn and gave Jack a little squeeze. Aaron smiled down at us, before touching his lips to mine.

I let myself enjoy it, before I ended it. I started at him, inquisitively.

"We shouldn't do this in front of Jack." I whispered. His eyebrows rose with unmasked surprise. Where is the stoic man that I've come to know and love?

"We shouldn't do what, Penelope?" He asked me, quietly.

"Kiss," I breathed. His eyes glittered with amusement, as his lips curved into a smile.

"Why shouldn't we? Have you changed your mind already?" He teased. I felt flushed and knew that I must be blushing something fierce.

"N-No… I just… I don't want to confuse him, Aaron." I struggled to explain.

"I want to be with you, Penelope. I don't want anyone else. We both needed a distraction that night. It's my fault that I called it that. I think both you and I know that we are incapable of keeping something like this casual or just physical. If you're willing to try, I think that we should do this. You know me better than most people, Penelope. This will work, if we both want it to." He confessed. I swore under my breath and wondered if he could actually read my mind.

"You want to be together and have an actual relationship?" I tried to clarify. He nodded.

"I do. I want you."

"Yes, okay. Let's do it. Just… we have to tell the team." I sighed, trying to imagine the nightmare that would be.

"There's no official rule that says that we can't fraternize. We just need be professional at the BAU and in the field… And keep the displays of affection to a minimum. Dave has been seeing Strauss for months." He explained.

"I – Wait, what?!"


End file.
